It all begins with a sparkling flashy pink guitar
by Yakigane
Summary: //Alice nine// Hiroto a repéré une superbe guitar rose flashy à paillettes dans un magasin de musique.


_**Titre :**_ It all begins with a sparkling flashy pink guitar.  
_**Auteur :**_ Yakigane  
_**Groupe(s) :**_ alice nine.  
_**Disclaimer :**_ Ces beaux hommes ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos~~  
_**Genre :**_ Fluff fluff fluff !  
_**Pairings :**_ ShouxHiroto, SagaxTora  
_**Note :**_ Mh.C'est tout fluffy dégoulinant et j'ai un peu honte du résultat... J'ai été inspirée par une guitare électrique rose fluo à paillettes, dans un magasin de musique.

_**It all begins with a sparkling flashy pink guitar.**_

"...Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie, et que tu ne veux pas _réellement_ cette guitare ?"

Saga et Hiroto avaient décidé de s'offrir quelques heures à parcourir les magasins de musique, et faisaient désormais face à une charmante guitare électrique d'un magnifique rose fluo à paillettes, qui scintillaient jusque dans les yeux du jeune guitariste dont le regard ne s'en était pas détaché une seule seconde. Le bassiste avait pourtant tout essayé : lui en montrer d'autres, évoquer le fait que le concert approchait et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas perdre trop de temps ici... Ha, mais il y avait peut-être encore quelque chose qui pouvait marcher.

"...Tu penses vraiment que ça fairait plaisir à Shou de savoir que tu perds plus de temps à admirer une guitare rose à paillettes qu'à l'admirer lui ?"

Gagné, le petit guitariste se mit aussitôt à rougir et se tourna vers son ami, qui s'était légèrement déplacé pour admirer une basse, profitant de l'occasion pour retenir le rire qu'il avait senti monter en voyant la réaction de l'écureuil. Celui-ci gonfla les joues, croisa les bras sur son torse, puis détourna le regard, avant de demander le rapport entre Shou et cette guitare. Evidemment il n'en était aucun et ça n'avait été qu'un moyen de détourner l'attention du plus jeune de cette horrible guitare; mais ça avait marché et plutôt que de répondre, Saga attrapa son compagnon par le col, et le traina hors de la boutique. Sur le chemin, l'homme-écureuil se débattit, mais ce ne fut qu'après l'avoir fait promettre de ne pas repartir en courant vers la boutique que l'autre le libéra. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle, la voix du chanteur résonnait déjà dans les amplis, Nao, lui, était en train de discuter avec le staff, quant à Tora, il s'était isolé dans un coin, comme souvent, avec seule sa guitare sur les genoux. Il avait pris l'habitude de répéter un moemnt seul avant de venir jouer avec les autres, sous prétexte que de cette manière, il se sentait moins stressé; mais le premier guitariste avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un prétexte, et plutôt que de sauter au cou de Shou comme il avait d'abord prévu de le faire, il alla s'asseoir à côté du brun, qui ne réagit pas immédiatement, trop pris par sa guitare... Ou par autre chose.

"Tora."

L'autre ne répondait toujours pas, appliqué à ne pas faire de fausses notes malgré l'inconfort qu'avait provoqué l'arrivée d'Hiroto à ses côtés et le ton que celui-ci avait employé pour l'appeler.

"Tora. Il faut que je te parle et je sais que tu m'entends, alors ne fais pas semblant de jouer de la guitare, d'abord tu joues faux et ensuite Saga est allé répéter sur scène avec Shou."

Le plus grand des deux soupira, puis reposa précautionneusement sa guitare, avant de se tourner vers son cadet.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il, déjà agacé par la fréquence à laquelle l'écureuil survolté venait le voir avant les concerts pour lui poser sans cesse le même genre de questions.

Il savait bien entendu comment arrêter cette manie, mais il se posait des milliers de questions, imaginait des dizaines d'options, de réactions, qui l'arrêtaient avant même d'avoir essayé.

"Tora, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux te parler."  
"Et ?"  
"Et si tu ne vas pas lui parler _aujourd'hui_, tu vas le regretter. Et lui aussi sans aucun doute."  
"Pourquoi ?"

L'aîné avait prononcé ce mot d'une manière presque absente, comme si on venait de le réveiller d'un long coma.

"Parce que c'est son anniversaire, et que Nao a prévu de se confesser à lui ce soir, après le concert. Si tu veux avoir ne serais-ce qu'une seule chance d'être avec lui, tu as intérêt à aller lui avouer tes sentiments le premier. Saga n'attendra pas plus longtemps, et tu le sais."

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude et d'insécurité, le guitariste brun avait repris sa guitare sur ses genoux et jouait à nouveau, le regard tourné vers le sol. Le plus jeune savait que c'était sa façon de réfléchir, et se releva lentement, afin de se diriger vers la scène sur laquelle se trouvaient déjà les autres membres du groupe; quand subitement, il sentit une main se refermer violemment autour de son poignet. Il se retourna, et vit le second guitariste, le regard toujours aussi vide, et qui avait arrêté de jouer. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux un moment, et puis...

"D'accord. J'irais le voir. Mais à une condition..."

L'homme-écureuil pencha la tête sur le côté, un peu surpris d'entendre ce genre de choses de la bouche du tigre.

"...Que tu ailles avouer tes sentiments à Shou."

Les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent. Non mais quel rapport entre leurs deux déclarations ?! Hiroto éclata subitement de rire, provoquant l'incompréhension du brun, puis fit de son mieux pour répondre.

"La.. La différence, Tora, ... C'est que moi je suis sûr que personne ne me le prendra !"  
"Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas alors ?"

La petite tête châtain se figea subitement. Au fond, Tora n'avait pas tout à fait tort : même si personne ne risquait de s'approcher du chanteur, lui n'avait jamais pensé à lui avouer les sentiments qui pesaient sur son petit coeur, et l'ammenaient à le regarder de loin, à sourire dès qu'il souriait, à aller le réconforter dès qu'il allait mal. Mais il y avait une autre différence primordiale : leurs caractères. Autant lui et Shou étaient extravertis et n'hésitaient pas à se couvrir de marque d'affection bien que leur relation, jusque-là, n'ait jamais dépassé le stade de l'amitié, autant l'autre couple potentiel était plus introverti; il était rare de voir Saga ou Tora très affectueux en dehors des concerts, le tigre encore plus que le papillon. Hiroto soupira, dégagea sa main, puis courut vers la scène pour se jeter sur le dos du chanteur.

"Shou-yaa~~n," appela-t-il sur un ton enfantin, avant de glisser ses lèvres près de l'oreille de celui-ci. "Je t'aime."

L'intéressé, qui avait cessé de chanter depuis deux bonnes minutes, se mit à rougir subitement, et bien qu'il n'y ait pas encore de public, se sentit le besoin de détourner le regard... Pour attérir sous les yeux du bassiste et du batteur qui eux optèrent pour répéter Velvet en l'absence du reste du groupe. Il y avait un sourire sur les lèvres de Nao alors qu'il regardait Saga jouer dos à lui, et l'écureuil afficha l'espace d'un instant une grimace d'inquiétude à l'égard du guitariste brun. Il sauta subitement du dos du chanteur, puis l'attira dans les coulisses : il voulait sa réponse, et ce sans être dérangé par qui que ce soit. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, il se tourna vers un Shou aux joues encore un peu rosies, qui semblait presque incrédule.

"Pon..."

Hiroto releva légèrement la tête, son coeur battant plus vite à l'idée de ce qui était sur le point de se produire.

"...C'est la vérité ?"  
"La vérité pure," déglutit le plus jeune.

L'autre lui accorda un sourire, s'approcha de lui à nouveau, et le prit dans ses bras.

"Je t'aime aussi, Pon."

Le guitariste brun les vit revenir quelques minutes plus tard, main dans la main, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la scène pour rejoindre les deux autres. Il prit place aux côtés d'un Saga qui jouait toujours, achevant Velvet. Le batteur signala qu'il allait se changer, laissant seuls Saga et Tora; ce dernier supposa qu'il pourrait profiter de l'occasion, mais son corps refusa de bouger. Pourtant, Hiroto avait raison et il le savait, et savait aussi que c'était probablement sa dernière occasion pour aller parler au papillon; seulement c'était à son corps qu'il fallait dire ça, lui qui semblait trembler comme s'il neigeait dans la salle. Et à part, dans son petit monde, il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés, et poser sur ses épaules un plaid. Il releva légèrement la tête pour apercevoir le bassiste qui lui souriait; et instantanément, ses joues se mirent à rougir devant la délicatesse et la douceur de l'autre. En dehors de la scène, le châtain savait se faire oublier, et une fois son renfermement dépassé, pouvait être adorable. Mais la plupart du temps, il ne parlait à personne, perdait son regard dans le vide et partait dans son monde. Et le guitariste l'observait pendant des heures. Il était capable d'énoncer tous les tics qu'il avait, ses habitudes, les heures auxquelles il arrivait et repartait, et pouvait dire selon l'attitude de l'autre s'il allait ou non passer la soirée à l'extérieur... Il l'observait inconsciemment depuis déjà quatre ans, mais n'avait toujours pas fait un pas, et savait qu'il n'avait plus que quelques heures pour avancer avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne vienne tout détruire.

"Dis, Saga..." commença-t-il après avoir tourné son regard vers la fosse, là où à peine quelques heures plus tard se trouverait leur public.  
"Mh ?"  
"Tu y crois, toi, à l'amour ?"

L'autre resta un instant sans bouger, prenant le temps de comprendre la question. Lorsqu'il eut enfin réalisé, il secoua la tête.

"Oui, j'y crois." Il posa sa main sur son coeur, comme pour y contenir quelque chose.

Son voisin la prit, et la posa sur son propre coeur.

"Et ce genre d'amour-là, tu y crois ?" demanda-t-il encore, recouvrant la main du bassiste de la sienne, la tenant toujours contre son coeur.

Il attendit la réaction de l'autre, et ces secondes-là furent les plus longues de toute sa vie. En face, le bassiste remua les lèvres, comme cherchant à comprendre la signification des mots de Tora dans ses yeux. L'un comme l'autre tremblait. Le premier d'apréhension, le second de surprise et d'incrédulité. Après s'être assuré que le tigre ne plaisantait pas, et qu'il avait bien compris ce qu'il croyait avoir compris, il posa lentement sa main sur la joue de celui-ci, et se rapprocha de lui. Tora déglutit nerveusement à mesure que Saga s'approchait, sentant son souffle tremblant contre le sien; et lorsque les lèvres du papillon ne furent plus qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes, celui-ci murmura...

"Oui, j'y crois. Plus que ça, je l'espère."

Le brun caressa ses lèvres des siennes, doucement, prenant soin de ne pas le brusquer, de ne pas l'abimer malgré la fin de quatre années d'attente. Saga ne mit pas longtemps à réagir, répondant au baiser, un peu plus ardemment, comme pour indiquer à Tora de ne pas s'inquiéter de le blesser. Ce dernier glissa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du châtain, demandant silencieusement l'autorisation d'approfondir le baiser, mais le son d'une grosse caisse se fit entendre, et lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête, Nao les observait de derrière sa batterie, visiblement mécontent. Le tout jeune couple se regarda un instant, et les deux hommes pouffèrent de rire. Le plus grand se releva, en profitant pour glisser ses lèvres contre l'oreille de son amant.

"...Je t'aime," mumura-t-il. "Et bon anniversaire."  
"Je t'aime aussi," répliqua le bassiste rougissant en se relevant à son tour, se tenant prêt à répéter sous les indications d'un Nao qui ne semblait pas de si mauvaise humeur.  
"Je suis heureux pour vous deux et les deux tourteraux là-bas, mais si on pouvait s'y mettre sérieusement histoire d'en mettre plein la vue au public ce soir, ça me ferait plaisir."  
"Oui chef !"

Les musiciens empoignèrent leurs instruments, et la stupeur se lut particulièrement sur le visage du bassiste, lorsqu'il aperçut l'instrument entre les mains d'Hiroto... Une magnifique guitare rose fluo à pailettes.

"Au fait, Saga, regarde ! Shou-yan me l'a offerte !"


End file.
